Episode 8433/8434 (2nd April 2019)
Plot Faith isn't happy with Amy's presence at Pollard's Barn and informs her she can only stay for two nights. It's Dan's birthday, but there's no let up in the strained atmosphere between him and Kerry. Maya and Jacob call in sick so they can make the most of their last day alone together before David returns home. A concerned Tracy offers to look after Jacob although Maya insists they'll be fine, commenting they'll probably spend the rest of the day in bed. Tracy doesn't realise what Maya's getting at. Nicola is on cloud nine as not only has she received her council nomination papers but she's also getting some feeling back in her arm thanks to her new physiotherapist. Moira suggests to Cain that they go to the police and tell them Joe's alive. Cain reminds her they don't have any evidence and concedes he's going to prison. At that moment, DS Sanders and DC Meaden appear at the farm and inform Cain and Moira that they've spoken with Joe. Dan tries to talk to Kerry. Kerry suggests they save the argument for another day but Dan wants to sort things now so Kerry tells him he makes her feel like she doesn't matter - she thought things would improve when Daz left but they didn't. Moira wonders how the police got in touch with Joe. Cain realises Moira is accusing him of sleeping with Kim and vehemently denies it. Eric approaches Kerry in the playground and tells her not to be too hard on herself. He orders Kerry to apologise to Amy and be the mother she needs. Moira storms up to Home Farm and demands to know what Kim wants, questioning why she told the police that Joe is alive. Kim is shocked to learn the police know Joe is alive but quickly regains her composure and lies that Cain held up his end of the bargain so she had to hold up hers. Moira pins Kim against the wall and warns her if she comes between her and Cain, she'll destroy her. Kerry calls by Pollard's Barn and promises Amy she'll never let her down again but Amy doesn't believe her as she's heard it all before. Kerry tells Amy she wants to be her mum and help her get to know Kyle. Amy questions if that was the case then why did she get drunk when she was supposed to be telling Kyle with her. Kerry explains she was so mad at Dan that she wanted to blank everything out. At Farrers Barn, Maya and Jacob kiss on the sofa unaware that a concerned Tracy has called David home. Luckily for May and Jacob, they narrowly avoid being caught. At Home Farm, Graham calls Joe to inform him the police have dropped the investigation. He says his goodbyes to Joe before removing the SIM card from the phone and snapping it in two. When Kim appears, Graham inquires how things went with Cain. Kim tells Graham she couldn't betray him, but yet he seems more than happy to betray her. Graham insists this has to stop. He tells Kim it's over but Kim wants Joe dead by the end of the day. Graham stops Kim in her tracks by mentioning her son, Jamie. When Moira returns to the farm, Cain reiterates he didn't sleep with Kim and questions why he would lie. The pair hug. In the pub, Nicola announces she got the ten signatures she needed to stand for election so she's officially the candidate for the Hotten and District Collaboration Party. When Jimmy goes reveal that Nicola's arm is getting better, Nicola pulls him aside and insists he can't tell anyone as she's going to play the hard-working, disabled mum card in her election campaign. Dan wonders what he's done wrong regarding Kerry. Bob suggests he needs to make Kerry fall back in love with him. At the same time, Kerry admits to Amy that she no longer loves Dan. Amy queries why she's still with him. Kerry doesn't know. Amy insists Kerry can't stay with Dan because she feels sorry for him although Kerry reminds her there's Amelia to think about. Graham won't tell Kim anything about Jamie's whereabouts until she gives her word that Joe will be safe. Kim swears to it, insisting she'll do anything to get back in contact with her son. Graham orders Kim to stop playing with people's lives and then she'll get Jamie back. Kim offers Graham the afternoon off. Graham insists it'll take more than that to prove she's changed although he does give Kim Jamie's phone number. Dan shows Amelia the engagement ring he's going to give to Kerry. Amelia questions if proposing is a good idea as he and Kerry have been fighting a lot lately but urges her dad to go for it. When Harriet walks over, Amelia asks her if there's any dates free at the church. Maya is miffed that Tracy called David home and suggests Tracy is annoyed that Jacob is now her responsibility. Tracy protests she meant no harm. Graham listens in as Kim leaves Jamie a voicemail telling her son she misses him and would love to speak to him. The council election hustings are tomorrow so Nicola quickly needs to come up with slogans and statements and also sort a campaign photo. Harriet bumps into Amy in the café and mentions Dan proposing. A horrified Amy immediately tries to warn Kerry. Chas and Paddy have been quoted £1,000 for Grace's memorial. Amy bumps into Cain in Main Street and asks to pick up Kyle from school. Cain agrees then hurries off to try to avoid Kim. Kim picks up a toy Isaac has dropped and strikes up a conversation with Cain aware that Moira is watching. Dan nervously waits for Kerry to arrive at the pub. When Kerry walks in, Dan makes a speech before getting down on one knee and asking her to be his wife. After some hesitation, Kerry agrees. Upon learning the church has already been booked, Kerry orders Dan outside and questions why he proposed again now, commenting he's lost his marbles. Dan explains he wanted to surprise her. He brings up their first wedding although Kerry states they were different people back then. Graham isn't impressed to learn Kim is still playing games with Cain and Moira. He tells Kim she can't change so it's probably best Jamie doesn't call her. After Graham walks away, Kim tries to call Jamie again but his number is no longer in service. When Cain and Isaac return to the farm, Moira reveals to Cain that she saw him talking to Kim. Cain tells Moira that Kim wants a reaction is and trying to get inside her head. Paddy draws up plans to construct Grace's memorial himself. Nicola is confident she'll nail the election. As Nicola raises a toast, she accidentally knocks Bernice's glass which spills over the woman standing next to Bernice and results in Nicola and the woman exchanging words. Tracy tells David she can't switch off being a caring step-mum now that Maya is on the scene. Jacob overhears and tells Tracy she's wrong slagging Maya off, reminding her she's not his mum. Dan tries to sort things out with Kerry but is interrupted when Amelia returns home with a wedding magazine. David isn't happy with the way Jacob spoke to Tracy and orders him to say sorry. Whilst David locks the shop up, Jacob tells Maya that David doesn't deserve her as he never sticks up for her. Maya states that's why David doesn't have her. After sending Amelia upstairs, Dan believes he and Kerry are through the bad stuff but Kerry states it's too late as she no longer loves him so cannot marry him. She hands Dan back the engagement ring and tells him they're over then walks out. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Kim Tate - Claire King *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *DC Meaden - Louise McNulty *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Hilary - Gabrielle Glaister Locations *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage *Pollard's Barn - Kitchen *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Office, living room, kitchen and entrance way *Farrers Barn - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and exterior *Main Street Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes